


Sabbia tra le dita.

by xSuzerain



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Lowkey angst?, M/M, Ship is more hinted than anything tbh, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: [Ha partecipato alla "Corsa delle 24 ore, VII edizione" indetta dal forum La Torre di Carta.]Affoga in un mare fatto d'ambra.
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Kudos: 10





	Sabbia tra le dita.

**Author's Note:**

> **Desclaimer:** I personaggi di **Twisted Wonderland** non mi appartengono, essendo essi sotto il copyright della Walt Disney.  
> Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro, e le situazioni narratevi sono di mia proprietà.  
>  **Note dell'autrice:** Ovviamente, dinanzi ad un prompt carinissimo, io non potevo non scrivere invece qualcosa di deprimente. Fun fact su questa drabble, è che in fase di stesura mi ero allungata fino a 230 parole: è stato /terribile/ tagliarne così tante, e cercare comunque di mantenere il senso generale della storia e non perdere l'atmosfera di hurt/comfort che volevo si percepisse. Spero di esserci riuscita comunque ;;/  
> Come sempre, il mio postare su ao3 arriva in ritardo di mesi e mesi, ma come dice il saggio: l'importante è che arrivi.

Affoga in un mare fatto d'ambra. E’ gradevole _–_ sa di rimpianto, però. Ed è come se qualcosa, nella sua testa, lo rimproverasse. Una voce conosciuta, lontana. E’ irritante. Vorrebbe che smettesse.   
_Ma lo tiene a galla_.  
Dovrebbe lasciarsi andare, lo _desidera_ così tanto. Ma quella voce, forzatamente, lo tira via. Non sa perché, non lo capisce; eppure, di nuovo, _respira_.  
E quando apre gli occhi, Ruggie lo guarda.  
«Sono dieci minuti che ti chiamo.»  
«Sei un fastidio.», dice. Non sa perché poi l'abbracci, né perché lo stringa così tanto. Nemmeno Ruggie lo sa; ma lo lascia fare, e l'abbraccia di rimando. Nessuno dei due parla, non in momenti come questo. Solo Leona lo stringe, solo inspira il suo profumo.  
Ed è dimentica, la sensazione della sabbia tra le dita. 


End file.
